Salt and sand
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: A Touka quiere tomarla, habitarla, mordisquearla. Ahí donde el dolor se confunde con el gozo y sus lágrimas de niña arrancada del nido inundan y transforman en riachuelos las cicatrices que se dejan mutuamente. *H & GL*. ADV: Multipairing weird.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** Respondiendo a la pregunta "¿Rize y Touka se llevaban bien?" este fic participa en el reto libre de predicciones del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul. Que conste que esta cosa tiene embarrado Rize/Touka, Kaneki/Rize y algo como Ayato/Touka y nada, me hago el harakiri (¿?)

* * *

 **A** Touka no le gustan las chicas malas —ni las buenas—.

Es que está esa sensación de que ella está del lado equivocado de la cuerda floja, a punto de caer y caer y caer, dando maromas con torpeza pues no es agraciada ni tierna y sencillamente no siente aprecio por nadie en particular, sean hombres o mujeres, excepto aquellos que se cavaron un lugar en su mente, su santuario.

Pero fuera de estos, gente valiosa que admira como juguetes en un anaquel (sin entretenerse con ellos para preservarlos y porque Touka no es de las que juegan con muñecos) ella no se fija en nadie.

La rutina se forja desde que llega a Anteiku, o quizá un poco antes. Es todo Ayato «te protegeré», ella siendo Touka, y Ayato «no te vayas» otra vez. Luego Ayato sí se va y sigue siendo Touka todavía. Acompañada por Yoriko, el señor Yoshimura, Irimi y Koma. Un círculo muy pequeño y cerrado, como del tamaño de una moneda de un centavo o una argolla. No es lo mejor del mundo aunque tampoco resulta tan terrible. Claro que sin permiso tiene que irrumpir esta muchacha-decadencia con sonrisas livianas y una piel muy tersa que es inevitable para Touka preguntarse su textura.

 **; &**

Le desagrada.

Y sabe que es un peligro.

La Glotona, que igual que un saco de huesos (doscientos seis, para ser exacta) es la guía de una jauría de perros hambrientos, y a donde va atrae la calamidad. Le eriza los vellos casi invisibles cuando se pasea por la cafetería, admirando su menú —no el que Touka le ofrece a regañadientes, sino las personas que toman un almuerzo indefensas e ignorantes— y también cuando Rize se detiene, se pone de puntitas, y desde el otro lado del establecimiento la mira.

Sus irises son adornos de navidad en pleno verano. Tintinean y te roban el aliento, de paso arruinándote la vista.

De no ser por el cristal en sus lentes Touka presiente que se volvería de piedra, y formaría parte de ese jardín enorme de estatuas que Rize posee con orgullo (porque ella es la Medusa que pronto perderá la cabeza y de la cual brotará un Pegaso puro,

bañado en sangre inmunda).

Con ella, Touka se siente miserable. Le recuerda en demasía a Ayato.

 **; &**

—Ven mi Orfeo, sácame del los Infiernos. Te estoy esperando, con el veneno de una víbora extendiéndose a través de mi ser. Oh mi Orfeo ¿dónde te encuentras? Si no apareces pronto yaceré muerta (devorada) por este veneno (esta mujer).

Sólo que no es así.

Y Touka se percibe más como una Eurídice que como Perséfone.

Habiendo sólo un muchacho digno de ser el Rey del Inframundo a su lado, aquel que la llama _tonta_ con —ternura y— desdén.

(—No hermana, no cedas a ella, el único que tiene permitido romperte soy yo).

Ah, sí.

 **; &**

Es que Rize es una molestia para Touka. Y Touka es sencillamente bonita para Rize.

Pero Rize Kamishiro es su propio destino, no deja que nadie la controle. Va y viene, finge ser presa y esconde detrás a una cazadora experimentada. Y si de algo es conocida es por ser despiadada en el arte de comer.

Ya que besa con las uñas y acaricia con los dientes y si desea algo, lo obtiene por la fuerza —y ahora tiene puesta su atención en la camarera de Anteiku—.

A Touka quiere tomarla, habitarla, mordisquearla. Que sus garras le abran (el estómago, las piernas) lo más que sea capaz de resistir. Pero con consideración y muy lento. A Kirishima no desea asustarla, porque hay muchas maneras en que podría hacerla gritar, no todas muy desagradables.

Y sueña Rize con probar un sabor que jamás ha sido probado. La hiel que se escurre entre sus muslos temblorosos de porcelana y que es dulce como Touka no lo es.

Así pues considera (acechándola, anhelándola) Touka se vería magnifica dentro de ella

—en lo más profundo de la carne donde el dolor se confunde con el gozo y sus lágrimas de niña arrancada del nido inundan y transforman en riachuelos

las cicatrices que se dejan mutuamente—.

 **; &**

Sin embargo, las dos son damiselas en desgracia.

A Touka le van a montar un altar de barniz carbonizado y el medio cadáver de su hermano que no podrá amarla completa, depositándole una blasfemia-beso en su frente a manera de disculpa. A Rize van a quitarle la corona y el trono y los huesos, construyéndole una prisión dentro de un joven-cristal que será su Dios bicolor y le dará libertad.

Pero ninguna tiene idea. Y por eso se huyen y se encuentran.

Y Touka irritada le manda miradas asesinas y Rize las esquiva y sonríe. Le encantan las cosas, alimentos, sueños difíciles. Hacen más entretenida la conquista del reino (cuerpo).

Se burla de ella, concediéndole la ilusión de que no caerá en su trampa. Las fauces de la ciudad que presumen de dientes relucientes allá en el cielo. Mas es inútil. El conejo es joven, es ignorante, y Rize no puede esperar a capturarlo y arrancarle las teclas a su órgano palpitante y rojizo.

Confiesa cantarina:

—No sabes Tou-ka- _chan_ ; por ti sería capaz de cometer una atrocidad.

(me atrevería a)

canibalizar.

(amarte).

 **; &**

Y Touka jadea, con su orgullo que yace convaleciente y la falda más arriba de lo moralmente permitido y esos dedos que la comen mientras el sol abraza a la tierra y le van quitando algo que jamás le perteneció y en realidad se esconde en un árbol distante.

Se escucha un bum-bum-bum que disminuye en intensidad, huyendo de su pecho magullado a las manos de su dueña, como una rosa roja. Touka lo aprieta y lo despedaza y Rize tiene el impulso de regalarle algo aunque no sea dueña de nada que no sea el hambre.

—Mientes, Kamishiro-san —lo dice con desprecio, provocándole una risa.

Así que se devoran otro poco más. Un exorcismo a la luz del día para sacar esas emociones crueles entre suspiros nunca pronunciados.

Y una vez saciada, Rize la deja.

 **; &**

Se queda sola.

—con su demonio benévolo—.

(Ese que se refleja del otro lado del espejo y la necesita tanto como ella lo necesita a él).

 **; &**

Entonces anochece y (ella sólo tiene ojos y un corazón lacerado para su niño de sombras) su mito se separa del de Kamishiro.

Es que a Touka no le gustan las chicas malas —ni las buenas—. A Rize le gusta éste Ken Kaneki.


End file.
